1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to non-volatile memories, and more specifically, to programming non-volatile memories.
2. Related Art
Non-volatile memories (NVMs) that are programmable and erasable function properly for a limited duration which is measured by the number of program and erase cycles that can be performed before the memory stops functioning properly. Electron fluence during programming affects the endurance. Less electron fluence per program cycle will tend to result in more endurance. On the other hand electron fluence per erase cycle can only be reduced so far in order to maintain reliable sensing. Also important is data retention which is measured by the time a logic state can be maintained with stored charge.
Thus, it is desirable to provide an NVM that has desirable endurance and data retention under as many conditions as possible.